


A Wonderful Woman

by Morrigan2345



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She caught the Fire Nation prisoners and so not only does she have to deal with them, she has to help the Avatar with ending the war while also trying to corralling her Tribe and, specifically, her brother.</p><p>Or is it the other way around?</p><p>Doesn't matter, Katara still has to deal with the first two anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, so characters swear in this and if that's a lil bizarre, sorry but I cannot express myself without cussing here and there also everyone's a lil older (Aang:14/Katara:16/Zuko:19/everyone else who applies) just bc that the kind of person I am, also maybe expect explicit content at some point.
> 
> I say at some point because this might take a while bc these two take all of my brain power to even write them properly as separate characters, let alone together. 
> 
> But, hey, they deserve it.
> 
> Anyway, all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine as usual!
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!

They have fire nation prisoners, and she _captured them_.

With her _water_ bending, _eat shit_ , Sokka.

“I will once you figure out what to do with them.” Her brother mutters as they stare down at the unconscious duo.  A boy, with a nasty scar, who looks close to Sokka’s age and an old man who apparently lacks any modest seeing as though he ran out of the terrifying metal boat in only a bath robe when it first docked.

“Interrogate them obviously.” She says confidently as she simultaneously watches the boy they found in the iceberg zip around, the children running as quickly as their short legs can take them.

Sokka makes a noise in the back of his throat and she can feel her lips purse, sensing the mocking attitude he’s developed, “That would be a good plan sis, if; one, they were conscious, and two, had any obvious information on them.”

“What do you mean ‘obvious information’?  Sokka did you see the boat,” she practically squawks and fire boy stirs, she lowers her voice but they both look at the looming ship to their left, “they have to know things.”

“If they were important wouldn’t they have a crew,” she opens her mouth but he waves her comment away quickly, “ _other_ than scared shitless crew men that can’t even doge Nilak’s  _spear_.” He said, slightly pausing on the word and pointing behind him to where Nilak (with the help of Gran Gran) was pulling out a lopsided spear from a man’s arm, who, in turn was bleeding and cussing profusely.

“I thought Fire nation sailors were supposed to be harden and brutal warriors?” Katara says out loud and she can see Sokka shrug his shoulders, keeping a careful eye on each captive (all thirty-two, not including the two at his feet) and on all the children still running after Aang.

Aang the _Avatar._

“ _Right?”_ Sokka says incredulously, she needs to stop thinking out loud.

“The Avatar?” the boy mumbles and Katara, instinctively, hits him with Sokka’s weapon.

Sokka gapes as she drops the club onto the snowy ground and brings a hand up to her mouth, she turns horrified eyes to her brother, “Katara!” he exclaims, but seems at a loss and can’t continue other than to point sporadically at her and the again unconscious fire nation boy’s head.

“He was talking!  I’m sorry, I panicked.” She says, growing steadily angrier as her brother continues to act flabbergasted, “He probably deserved it.” She mutters making Sokka sigh.

“He’s a kid.” He says and it’s Katara’s turn to huff.

“He looks older than you.”

“Ah!” Sokka exclaims and shoves a finger in her face which she swats away, “’ _Looks’,_ being the operative word.  You remember that old merchant that use to come by before.” He asks and Katara nods her head slowly.  Sokka grins, “He was younger than dad.” He says smugly and Katara quickly does the math.

“No…” she says disbelievingly but Sokka just nods his head empathetically, “But- he was…”

“Making a move on Gran Gran, yeah.”

She shudders, “Dad was around thirty, Sokka.”

He shrugs, mock casualness, “Sometimes a man can’t help it.” He says and promptly cries out in pain when Gran Gran, who was slowly making her way towards them, slaps him upside the head.  He rubs at the spot and Katara’s just about to hit him again when all of a sudden the old man blinks open his eyes.

“What a pretty lady.” He says, slurring his words slightly and while Gran Gran blushes Sokka jumps over the man tackling Katara to the ground.

“Not this one, you might actually kill him.” He warns and Katara rolls her eyes.

“Let me go.” Sokka pushes himself up and helps her up, they watch silently as Gran Gran slowly helps the other man up, “He might be a Fire Bender Gran Gran, be careful.” She says and the other woman smiles over at them.

“Oh, of course he’s a fire bender, they always have the most muscles.” She says giving the man’s arm a nice squeeze, who seems to be enjoying the attention regardless of the situation he’s currently in.

“Thank you.  You should have seen me in my prime.”

“Hm, I think you’re still there.”

Sokka slaps his forehead but can’t seem to contain his dubious giggles and Katara is _speechless_ , “Gran Gran, please stop _flirting_ with the _prisoner.”_

“Katara-“

“ _Gran Gran.”_

Gran Gran sighs and slowly gets to her feet and walks back towards the gaggle of children, muttering about ungrateful children and other untrue things.  Katara straightens her clothing and marches up to the prisoner, Sokka lagging behind her, still laughing irritably.

“Sokka, will you shut up.” She says tersely as she grabs hold of the mans hands and tries to wrap some leather around the surprisingly calm fire bender.  She looks at him through squinted eyes but all he does is shrug and she decides she’s had enough weirdness today, having a nice and diplomatic fire bender is too much.  She moves on her knees to tie the boys hands when Sokka finally gets a handle over himself.

He wipes away some tears and breathes out a big sigh, “Sorry sis, that was just too much.  I mean, I doubt anything can top _that_.” He says and cocks his head toward the old man who seems to be staring blissfully at Gran Gran.  She’s about to respond but all of a sudden she feels the fingers in her grasp twitch and then she’s looking into two golden eyes.

“Pretty…” the boy says and the only thing she can hear other than the ringing in her ears as the boy passes out again is Sokka choking on his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> currently 5:35 am, a common theme if you haven't read my other stuff.
> 
> It's fine.
> 
> Expect a cleaner updated version in the next couple of days tbh...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, again!! chapters will hopefully be coming soon
> 
> (honestly i have other one shots planned so....)


End file.
